Allegiant High
by Bumbbleberries
Summary: Hope you like i own nothing of the real thing by Veronica Roth i only own my thoughts in this fan fiction 3 and my crap computer (This swears some so be careful!) this is about what it would be like if the cast of divergent went to school! Also my screwy computer messed up the first "text" of caleb so it suppose to say "Wait 2 c u @" Tris/Four/Uriah/The rest
1. Chapter 1 First day

**ALLEGIANT HIGH**

**chapter 1: The first day**

"Beatrice wake up, I don't wanna be late for the first day of school!" Caleb says pounding on my door.

Why can't he just shut up and leave me alone? Really I'm sure it's every girls dream to have their older brother scream at them to wake up.

"Shut up, I'm coming give me ten minutes." I yell through the door.

"Okay. Mom made eggs, their on the table when you're done." Caleb says walking down stairs.

I get up and look around my room, it's super boring and plane. I like it though I have everything I need in it. I walk over to the closet and start getting dressed. I pick a ruffle/floral blue top, khaki skinny jeans that have a hole in the knee, and and my black Doc Martens that go with the black flowers in my top. It's not like I'm pretty but certainly not ugly so I guess I'm looking okay for today. Grabbing my Coach messenger bag of my chair I go down stairs for food.

"Hi sweetie, sleep well?" Mom says kissing my forehead as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah I guess so, but it would have been a lot better if Caleb over there didn't wake me up," I roll giving him a glare.

"Well if he didn't then you wouldn't have woken up on your own," Mon just chuckles. "I have breakfast on the table."

I grab a piece of toast not caring about the eggs that if I ate would make us late. I glance over in Caleb's way, seeing him text someone .. Know who in the world would give Caleb the time of day to text with? Without being noticed I sneak behind him to see what he's typing back.

Caleb Prior:_ how r u babe cant wai school ;)_

Oh.

My.

God.

Caleb, my nerdy brother who have NEVER had a girlfriend and is almost eighteen just text-ed a girl Babe? I feel like I'm going to pass out from a -freak out attack- when Caleb turn around and sees me reading in text. Damn I'm in some deep crap now. His face is completely red, I think I would make fun over him right now if his eyes weren't full of fury.

"What the crap are you don't reading my texts!?" He screams at me.

I feel like I'm about to cry when dad comes in the room.

"Beatrice, Caleb what's going on I was upstairs getting ready for work when I heard you shout?" He asks with real curiosity.

"Well my dear sister over here was reading my personnel texts that I was sending." Caleb says still angry as ever and getting louder with every word he said.

"Well let's not freak out, what's the worst she can do about it?" Dad says reassuringly. "Come on you to need to get to school before any more drama happens."

"I'm not driving _that _girl to school after this." Caleb yells slamming the front door.

"Well guess it's nice to know that the brother I lived with all my life stills calls me "That girl."

"This is no time to be acting like that Beatrice now you either call one of your friends to give you a ride to school today, or you better hope that when you run there you make it in time," He says walking away.

Damn it's not like I have any friends that have cars, (well actually it wouldn't matter anyway because I just moved here) I was the first one to get my license but I'm still working on my car. Me and my dad are rebuilding a 1988 red mustang, but it's not ready to be driven yet. Oh my god snap out of it! You're going to be late for school, RUN! I snap from my thoughts and bolt for the door. Good thing I'm on the track team because if I wasn't I probably would be really late for school.

~):(~

I make it just in the nick of time I still have time to go to my locker and sort out my books. When I get there though, it's not a pretty sight. Ugh, why did they have to put all the athlete's lockers in one spot? Because I'm staring at a cheerleader and a football jock making out against my locker.

"What the crap should I say? Wait till their done, scream at them to move, push them aside?" I say in my head while rolling my eyes at them. I'm just gonna do what ever feels natural when I walk up.

I start heading towards my locker when out of no where this guy shows up blocking my way.

"Hey, I'm Peter" the guy says to me while putting his hang against the wall to make sure I can't get away.

Seriously this is not happening. I rolls my eyes at him.

"Fuck off dude I just wanna get to my locker."

Umm, maybe that wasn't my best choice I words I could have used because now everyone is staring at me and him. And he looks pissed at what I said.

"What did you say to me?" he growls.

Tris, calm down. Don't let him intimidate you, you re undefeated in kick-boxing after all.

It looks like he is about to take a swing at me when this other guy shows up.

"Yo Peter, chill okay?" This other guy says leading Peter away from me.

I guess in all this drama the couple decided to move, because when I make it to my locker no one if there anymore. After I get my stuff for my morning classes I start to head to home room when the guy that took Peter away from me shows up.

"Hey sorry bout him, he can be a real ass sometimes when girls turn him down." he says will a smirk.

"It's cool, if he did try to yell or hurt me. I would make him wish he could go back in time to fix what he did."

"And how is that?" he says back a little more flirtatiously.

I just smile and say, "Well I'm actually undefeated in kick-boxing, but then with the size of Peter it might not to as well as I would hope."

He stares at me gaping like his jaw won't close, with big eyes. "You. You small little thing, is undefeated in kick-boxing?" He stutters. "How do you not like, break in half!?"

"Well that's why you start with the basics." I smile at him. "It's sorta like football, you have to learn how to do the plays first right?"

"Yep, that's it." he says with a twinkle in his eye.

Oh his eyes, they are a dark shade of brown. And his curly brown hair going to his neck, and his smile looks white against his bronze skin. He is very muscular and handsome.

My thoughts are cut off when the bell tings signaling that I just missed home room.

"Well nice talking with ya, by the way my names Tris." I say waving bye.

"Same to you, I never met a girl before that knows anything about any sport other then cheer leading. Oh and by the way my names Uriah." He say just as he turns around and walks off to class.

I have no idea what it is about him that I think is so cute and charming. But I do know one thing, that I will never get the chance with him. I see all the girls flinging themselves at him. I'm just surprised at the fact that he just ignores em. I walk into my math class (ugh) and take a seat next to the window. I start jotting down the notes that are on the bored when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and around and see...

Speak of the devil, Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask him sounding really annoyed.

He just smirks not answering my question so I just turn back around facing the board and continue writing.

~):(~

That was one of the worst mornings ever. I think as I head to my locker to put away my stuff and go to the cafeteria. I seriously hope that I won't have anymore trouble with those jocks that I have to share a hallway with.

I walk up to my locker nobodies there so that's a good sign that they learned to leave me alone. I'm just about to shut my locker when I feel someone tickling me from behind. I'm so surprised that I jump up and scream. I turn around to find Uriah standing behind me laughing his head off.

"What the hell was that for?" I yell at him but I can't keep the smile of my face.

He is now laughing so hard that I see tears coming down. Was it that funny? Well I don't know but everyone is now staring at us.

"I'm sorry it's just that It was so tempting," he says still grinning at me wiping his eyes. "Hey since you're new, how bout you sit with me and my friends?"

"Okay, sure." I say nodding my head, "But they better not all be jocks."

"Don't worry they aren't, you might be surprised but I do have friends that are girls. Trust me, you'll love em."

We start walking towards the cafeteria with everyone staring at us. I don't know if it's because of that whole scene by the lockers, but if it is. I'm going to be so embarrassed when this gets around.

We walk in the cafeteria greeted by the smell of pizza. I didn't realize how hungry I was till my stomach rumbles. Uriah takes my hand and guides me to a small round table where there is seven people sitting down already.

"Hey guys, this is Tris. She's new so I said she could hang with us." Uriah motions to me.

"Hey." I wave to the group of people.

They all manage to mumble a greeting to me someway or another.

"Hi, I'm Christina." says a tall girl that's sitting down. "I see you met Uriah already, well this is Al, Marlene,Lynn, Zeke,Shauna,Will, and that's Four." She points to the people as she says their names.

"Oh cool, nice meeting you guys." I smile. I look at Zeke and Uriah sitting together, they have similar features both dark eyes bronze skin. "Are you and Uriah related?" I ask Zeke.

"Yup, that's my little bro." Zeke says giving Uriah a headlock.

"Zeke let Uri breathe, don't choke him to deaf!" Yells Will who was watching the whole thing.

Zeke lets go of Uriah, and Zeke gives Will a glare while Uriah is still recovering breathing heavily. This is an interesting group of friends. They are all fun though I could tell that right away, but Four he looks different then the rest. He's quiet, very handsome like Uriah, but there is something different about him that I don't quite get. He catches me staring at him, I quickly look down to try and hide that I'm blushing. "Seriously Tris, you have a boyfriend just at a different school and you're already looking at different guys on the first day!" I scream at myself in my head.

I look up to see Four just smirking at me. Which pisses me off for some odd reason. Luckily the bell rings just on time, I get up and throw away my tray and get on with my life. I still have the rest of the afternoon classes then I'm done.

~):(~

I survived my first day of being a sophomore. I head to my locker this time with nothing happening to me and start putting my books into my messenger bag. I'm just happy that Uriah noticed that I had to walk to school and offered to give me a ride back to my house since I know Caleb is still angry with me.

I walk up to Uriah whose locker is only across the hall from mine since he does football.

"Hey Tris ready to go?" Uriah smiles at me.

"Yep, if you are." I say returning the smile.

"Okay good, also I hope it doesn't bother you but you are going to have to hold on to me when I drive."

"Umm, why?" I say wondering what he means. Then it hits me, "_oh mon dieu_, I'm riding a motorcycle!"

"Yep." He smirks at me having that twinkle in his eye again. "And when did you learn french?"

"When I was younger my parents thought It would be good to learn at least one other language." I say to him like it's a statement then a fact.

"What do you mean _at least_ one other language?" He says puzzled. "You know more languages?"

I laugh at him, "Yes I do, I know Dutch, Spanish and French." I say proudly.

"Are you like some prodigy? You can speak three languages, you could kick my ass if you tried, you deadly smart, and quite hot if I haven't mentioned that." He says staring at me in disbelief.

I can't help the blush creeping onto my face, "Thanks Uriah no ones ever said anything like that to me before."

"Well I wouldn't know why, because it's all true," He grins at me. "Come on let's get going."

~):(~

"That was one of the best things I've ever done!" I say getting off the motorcycle. My hair looks all crazy from the wind but I don't care right now, that was just way to fun.

"Well it was fun," He says laughing at how much fun I had. "Sorry if you were cold from the wind."

"No no it's fine. It was so awesome though, but I could never drive one of those things."

"Any why is that?"

"Well I can't lean my foot to the ground because it probably would be way to heavy for me to balance it, and on that fact I probably wouldn't even be able to touch the ground!" I say probably over exaggerating. "And besides I'm already working on a car."

"Oh really?" He asks, "That sounds cool, you're rebuilding it? Or remodeling it?"

"Nope, a tree was literally growing out of the hood."

"Then why waste the time to rebuild it if you could just get a car for the same price as it would cost then to take all the time to work and buy parts for it?"

"Wow you're so full of questions today aren't you?" I say smile at him, "Well if you must know, It's a blue 1988 Mustang, with a black leather interior, stick-shift and it's four wheel drive."

"Damn, can I see it?" he asks his eyes practically bugging out.

"Sure," I say suppressing and laugh.

I walk up to the keypad on the garage and type in the code to open it. When the garage door opens it reveals an almost finished gorgeous mustang. When Uriah sees it, he looks like he's about to die from just staring at it.

"Tris, when this is finished I'm going to be the first one that takes a ride in it with you." He says so serious it makes me burst out laughing.

I'm now laughing so hard at how much he likes my car that I can't speak, I only nod.

We continue talking for a few more minutes before he says he's gotta go home because he has a lot of homework. Usually if someone said that to me I would just figure they were lying to get away from me, but I know that's not the case here because he actually seemed pretty disappointed he had to leave.

I walk up to my bedroom and start my homework. I'm about half way done when I get a text on my phone. I look to see whose calling, if a stupid number I haven't seen before but then I remember Christina giving me here number. I opened the text to see what she said

CrazyChris:_ heyyz i saw Uri driving u home is something blooming that Idk bout ;p_

Just because he drives me home doesn't mean we're together. I roll my eyes just at the thought of it. Does it? No it doesn't.

Trissy: _omg nothings happening lol my bro was w/ his girl a thing so Uriah said he would take me home nothing else :)_

I'm just about to put my phone down when it buzzes again. Jeez this girl types fast.

CrazyChris: _I c things and I c more then what ur sayin ;) also Uri and Zeke r having a party 2morow and ur invited_

They're having a party, and I'm invited. Since when was I so popular? Well one thing I do know is that if I keep texting Christina she won't stop replying. I sat my phone down on the counter of the kitchen and go upstairs back into my room to finish my homework. Soon enough I'm done and falling asleep in my clothes.

~):(~

I wake up to the sound of my brother yelling and my mom yelling and my dad yelling. I look over at my clock it's 10:43 P.m What the crap can they be screaming about this late? I get up and fix my hair and shirt before I walk downstairs. I here some of what they're saying but not much

"Beatrice is only fifteen and she has boys texting _her_!" I hear my dad yell.

"Honey. Why can't you trust Beatrice to make good decisions?" Mom says. Looking tired of this argument.

"Mom! Didn't you hear dad, the guys are texting her." Caleb yells back at her.

What is wrong with a guy texting me? Seriously, well who is the guy in the first place.. Uriah? I did give him my number but what would he say. Then peter has it because, well I really don't know how he got it. I can't stand another minute of this fighting. I walk into the living room, mom is sitting in the chair holding her head in her hands. My dad is standing and talking with still haven't noticed I entered the room. Mom looks up from her hands and sees me motioning to come in. I walk into the living room where I'm greeted by frowning faces.

'Beatrice Prior, explain this to me." Dad commands holding my phone out for me to see.

Uri:_ hey Chris gave me ur # thx for letting me c ur awesome car did she mention the party 2 u well if she did I hope u come :)_

I just stand there shocked that Uriah actually is talking,(well texting) me! I wake up to reality when I see my dad switch to a different text, this ones from... Four?

FourE: _Hey srry bout lunch im not 1 2 tlk much Chris gave me ur # she gave it to Uri 2 who hasnt she gave it 2 and I noticed u staring me durin lunch did u like what u saw -smirk_

OH MON DIEU! Four that really hot guy I was staring at during lunch just texted me! I'm smiling so hard that I barely noticed my dad trying to get my attention.

"Beatrice who are these boys on your phone, and what did that one mean saying 'did you like what you saw'" He frowns at me.

"Well he was just joking dad, and I was only staring because like he said, he's not much of one to talk." I say reassuringly.

"Dad don't believe her she was staring at him because she thinks their both hot even though she has a boyfriend!" Caleb says obviously.

"Caleb you know I wouldn't do that to Jake just because we go to different schools!" I scream at him.

"Show me a picture of these boys if you think they are so.. Hot" Dad says almost chocking on the last word.

Damn... well I have a picture of Uriah on my phone because he took a picture of us for fun, but if I show him that one he might think somethings up so I sure hope they have face books.

I take my phone from my dad's hand and start searching them by name. I am lucky enough to find Uriah on there so I don't have to show them the other picture.

"Here," I say handing him the phone. I show him a picture of Uriah at a football practice with his brother Zeke and his friend Will who I met at lunch. I couldn't show them any other pictures because they either involved girls or him being shirtless and stupid.

"Okay, now the other kid." He hands me back my phone so I can get him a picture of Four.

Ugh, this is so stupid they're just guys. Maybe it's because I'm at a new school where the guys are so much hotter. Am I seriously thinking this stuff? I search for Four but nothing shows up... What kid in high school doesn't have a face book?

"Sorry dad he doesn't have a face book so I can't show you a picture," I say with a sad expression but on the inside I'm over joyed that I don't have to because he's really cute after all. Tris shut up! You have a boyfriend.

"Fine but if you and These boys do anything or start anything, I will break their necks." he says before turning away. I'm about to go back up to my room when he calls me back. "And Tris, they are as a teen girl would think, hot. But remember if anything does happen make sure it doesn't." He says rubbing his temples.

I can't believe my dad right now. I got back to my room and shut the door and get ready for bed. I put on a huge 'Ceder Point' shirt I got when I was there for a class field trip, and some sweat shorts. Just when I'm about done and getting into bed I remember I still have to reply to them. I do Uriah first because he's my friend so it will be easier to talk to him.

Trissy: _srry didnt reply sooner I fell asleep and you got me in trouble ;) lol tell ya l8ter and ya if im still invited I think im going. _

Now moving on to Four's text, what the hell should I say? Guess I'll just go with the flow.

Trissy: _lol u noticied that did u :3 well next time ill have 2 b more unknown _

Ugh, and I also forgot about Christina's textfingers are going to go raw with all this texting.

Trissy: _Yes im going just tlkd 2 Uriah bout it and I bet ur fashion self wants 2 dress me ;)_

And send. Finally sleep can come for me at last! Just like that, I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready

**Chapter 2: The afternoon; then party**

I wake up to a knock on my door. Man I thought it was Saturday? Who wants to wake me up this early, if it's Caleb he's going to be hearing a mouth full of it. I get from my bed and walk to the door ready to tell him off. But im attacked my to very strong arms that belong to Christina with Marlene and Lynn behind her.

"Hi Tris, your mom let us in and told us to wake you up. I'm surprised you're not up yet you look like a morning person. And it is 8:14 A.m" Christina rambles.

"Yeah okay, so what are you guys doing here again?" I ask her still surprised from her visit.

"Oh yea! Sorry Tris, well duh Zeke and Uriah's party is tonight be have to go shopping for dresses and makeup and shoes and other stuff." Marlene says mimicking Christina's attitude.

Christina just playfully smacks Marelene's arm.

"Well if this is going to happen lets just go to the mall and get it over with." I say rolling my eyes at the two.

Lynn just smirks at me as we all climb into her car. "Where to girlies?" Lynn says starting the car.

"Umm, just take us to the mall, we'll probably have to the most luck there." I say to everyone.

"Mmhm." Is all Lynn says as we pull out of the driveway.

~):(~

"Tris you have to get this it will look so sexy on you!" Christina shouts from the other side of Hollister.

Tired of being here after two hours, I'm the only one who hasn't found a dress yet. "If we stop right now I'll get it no matter how ugly it is." I grumble to them.

I think I made a mistake because after she pays for it I see it for the first time. I think she's getting her 'sexy' and 'skin' switched because this is dress is, has no straps, goes to my thigh with a little puff, is a little see through at the bottom (making it only go to the bottom of my butt) and is really tight around my stomach area. Not to mention it's white which will make me stand out.

"I'm going to kill you," I say to Christina. "I feel naked in this!"

"Oh come on you look great and your so noticeable!" she squeals, "Now it's time for shoes."

We walk across the the mall to Macy's. Where immediately Christina and Marlene drag me to the shoe section. I keep looking at the ball flats while Christina and Marlene look at the heels.

"Tris come look at these!" Marlene shouts.

I'm kinda scared to go look at em but I do anyways. They're clear 5'' Andrea Silver High Heels

"Umm, do you _want_ me to break my neck in these?" I look at them with wide eyes.

"Of course we don't but I think they would go great with your dress!" Christina says. Like I'm ridiculous for not liking them.

"Well it's too late we knew you wouldn't like them so we bought them already so you're stuck wearing them!" Squeals Marlene.

Lynn just smirks.

_Oh mon dieu _what the crap did I get myself into.

"Okay well if I have to wear those can I at least go get a sand which?"

An hour later we are all in the food court eating Subway watching a mime act like he's having a heart attack. Well here goes my Saturday.

"Lynn you haven't wanted to do anything since we got here." Marlene says, "Wanna get your nails done? Or toes, anything?"

"Well if you're going to force me to do something. Like I know you will, we might as well get our hair done." Lynn answers back annoyed.

One thing I have learned about Lynn is that when she was younger she did wrestling and all the guys would take advantage of her hair to drag her by it since it was so long. So to feel like she really did belong she cut it, like buzzed it all off. So since if grew back she's been very over protective off it and making sure that it's clean and healthy. Lynn is a strange girl but you gotta admit, she's a bad ass girl.

"Okay we can, I have been wanting to get my hair trimmed and permed." Christina answers.

Once we're all done eating we start to head over to Beverly's hair salon. T he girl that worked there Lauren to Lynn and Christina back right away leaving me and Marlene standing there. I don't want to get anything done with my hair but I know that if I don't, well they won't let me not get it done, so I decided to just get it trimmed a little and put in some feather on the underneath layer of my hair since everyone says those are so popular lately.

"Okay whose next, I can take someone right now." Lauren says while washing her hands in one of the hair sinks.

"Tris is next I can be last I only want mine trimmed." Marlene says shoving me a little with a smile.

"Okay Tris, so what do you want me to do to your hair today?"

"Well I was think of just getting it washed and trimmed and putting some blue feathers on the underneath layer of my hair since those seem to be so popular lately," I say back to here.

"Well that's a great thing that I can do, and since your hair is so long and silky the feather s with really bring it out." She plays around with my hair a little before starting to get the feel of it.

A half hour later we all come out of the salon looking as good as ever. Christina ended up getting her perm which looks really good with her her skin tone. Lynn got some highlights while Marlene just got hers trimmed on the edges.

Well all get into the car and start driving back to Christina's house to get ready for the party. Once in the driveway Christina literally jumps out of the car before it completely stops saying something that she has to go get her makeup out and ready.

"That girl has a sad obsession with her makeup," Lynn says shaking her head.

We go into her house through the open door that she forgot to close as she ran upstairs to her room. Christina runs over to me to start my makeup and get me dressed.

~):(~

Four hours later I look into Christina's full mirror where I see what I actually look like. I'm in the white dress she got me I have to admit I do look sexy and it shows of my curves really well and the heels make me look taller which thins out my body. Then my hair since it's so long make my waist look smaller which lets my chest be bigger. Christina really knows how to make a girl noticeable. I see Lynn walking down the stairs in a dark blue one strap dress that go to her knees, with black ball flats. Then Christina in a red strapless dress that goes to the ground with brown sandals. Then Marlene whose wearing a black half sleeve with a neck line dress that goes also to her knees with black heels.

"Come on girls let's go to that party!" Lynn shouts looking so happy in her dress.

We answer her back in all cheers. As we head out the door to Lynn's car.

~):(~

Uriah and Zeke's house is huge when we first pull up. They must have invited almost the whole school because it's so loud and the music is cranked up and the smell of alcohol is overwhelming. Christina doesn't even bother knocking before she enters, so I just follow her on in. When we walk in we're greeted by both Zeke and Uriah who looks like he's going to die (once again).

"What Uri, never seen a girl in a dress before," Lynn smirks.

"Well yeah I have, I just haven't seen Tris is a dress before." Uriah says motioning to me.

I'm just glad that my loads of makeup covers my blush, because I am blushing. When Zeke turns to look at me his mouth drops. Like literally drops like it's broken or something. I suddenly feel very embarrassed about the way I look.

"Damn Tris, it looks like you just... damn." Zeke says still gaping at me.

"Thanks Zeke, but you should really be thanking Christina over here you practically forced me into this tiny thing." I say feeling very annoyed with Christina.

Everyone must have heard Zeke because they're all looking at us now. Me more then the others.

"Well thanks Christina because know I have the privilege to stare at her." Uriah says with a smirk he's trying to hide.

"Uriah Foyer, we're only ladies! Have some respect." Marlene says hitting Uriah playfully on the head.

I just smile at Uriah, not sure why but he smiles back! I think this is going to be a great party.


	3. Chapter The actual party

Zeke shows us around some more, like where the kitchen and the bathroom is and stuff like that. When Uriah takes my hand when no ones looking and leads me off some where.

"Hey Tris, you really do look good." He says

"Thank again Uriah." This time I can't hide my blush. I just can't believe I'm actually friends with this so god damn hot guy!

He leans over and whispers something in my ear. "I'm really happy Christina made you wear that."

He did not just say that! Man.. I need to have Chris dress me more often. I can't stop looking into Uriah eyes they're just so easy to get lost in, and his lips, his lips look so soft just image- DAMN PHONE!

"Sorry Uriah my damn phones' ringing." I say get up from the couch, I didn't realize but we were so close, close enough that I could easily be sitting in his lap.

I look at the caller ID and see that Jake is calling me. Ugh, I know that we are together but does he have to ruin the moment... Tris no, you can't say that Uriah is just a friend. Now shut up and answer your phone!

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Hey Trissy, I tried texting you but you didn't reply so I was getting worried." Jake says with real worry in his voice.

"Yea sorry bout that, my friend invited me to a party and we went out shopping for dresses and well if you met her you would understand." I say smiling at the thought of Christina rolling out of the car.

"Oh okay, was the party for only people at your new school?" Jake asks sounding a little hurt.

"Well I don't know really he just invi-" Jake cuts me off.

"Wait, _he_ just invited you?"

"Yes you might be surprised but I do have friends that are guys." I say repeating the words Uriah said to me earlier.

"Well, what's his name?" Jake says getting a little aggravated.

"Well there's Uriah,Zeke,Will,Four and Al." I say counting off the guys she met at lunch. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm your boyfriend that's why I ask." He says getting a little snappy with her. "And I don't want you to hang out with them!"

"You can't tell me who to hang out with and they're my friends and I'm going to hang with them." I fire back.

What the hell doesn't Jake trust me enough to have guy friends?

"Fine then, Tris I'm sorry I'm just on edge thinking that you'll dump me over a asshole jock."

"Well a matter of fact, that asshole jock your so worried about is one of my friends, and he has a name. It's Four."

"Four what the hell is that kinda name? And he's just trying to get you into his bed."

"I can't believe you just said that! How rude of you not all jocks are shitty. Four is actually really good. And he plays is for the game not the popularity and the girls." I scream at him.

I think I'm getting too loud I should head outside to continue this _talk_. I walk out to the front lawn and start leaning against Lynn's car.

"Please Tris, you really think that's how it is?" Jake says back like she's a small child.

"How dare you," I can't help the tears that are falling from my eyes.

"Okay fine he might be nice, but what about that Zeke Uriah and other guys, what about them huh?"

"They are awesome friends and you just need to leave me alone for a while okay?"

"Oh god Tris I'm not trying to hurt or make you upset but you need to face the facts sooner or later. And I want it to be sooner so you won't get hurt." Jake tries to explain.

"Okay, I get it." I say so he'll just shut up, of course I don't mean it!

"Good." Jake says, "When you're done partying send pictures, it's nice to imagine you having a good time."

"Okay," I say just to get him to hang up. I wipe my tears that have splashed over from my eyes. He is so over any guy that doesn't trust me to have friends that are guys doesn't deserve me. He said he wants pictures of me having fun? Oh he's going to get pictures of me having the time of my life.

I walk back inside after fixing myself up a little so you can't tell I was crying. I quickly find Will and Uriah in the corner of the living room, and they quickly spot me too.

"Hey Tris, who was that on the phone?" Will asks. He must have noticed me get up.

"Oh that was just my boyfriend Jake." I say I look over at Uriah who has a hurtful expression. I really should had said something to him sooner but I just couldn't besides he's gonna be gone in a week at the latest.

"You never told me you have a boyfriend Tris." Uriah says looking disappointed.

"Well he's not going to be for long." I say looking down at my shoes. "He doesn't trust me to have friends the are guys."

"Oh Tris I'm sorry," Uriah says giving me a hug.

"It's fine I wanted to dump him before I moved schools but I just couldn't find the heart to tell him, so we tried to make it work. But it's not going too well."

"It'll all be cool soon." Will says looking like he really does understand.

"Yeah, thanks." I answer him silently thanking him for understanding. "He said he wants me to send pictures of me having fun so he can look at them. Such a dork sometimes."

"Yeah... that's strange." Al says out of no where.

"Oh hey Al." I say acknowledging that he's here.

"Yo, little bro." Zeke says swinging his arm a crossed my neck. "Did you invite Tris for the after party?" I can clearly tell he's been drinking. His breath smells of it heavily.

"Oh yea, must have forgot." Uriah says blushing. It's so cute to watch him blush.

"Yeah Tris, when everyone goes home the gang that was sitting at the table always stays over for the night and we play truth-or-dare and that kinda shit." Zeke says looking like he's about to tip over.

"Sure I'll stay, but Zeke it looks like your going to fall from a drinking overload." I say trying not to laugh.

"Ya dude come on let me lead ya to the couch." Will says taking Zeke's hand.

"Wow I just love your brother, he so much more awesome then my nerdy one." I say looking at Uriah.

"Thank, but we still have our ups and downs." Uriah smirks. "Even though I can't wait till it's a lot more quieter, we still must enjoy this one."

"Oh really!?" I say trying to make a joke. "Well, if we must." I huff out air.

"Oh come on, it's not like you'll die." Uriah says smiling at me.

And I smile back.

~):(~

"Okay everyone who is not a friend and I barely even know you, get the hell out of my house!" Zeke screams while standing on a table.

Some how Christina managed to find me while I was dancing with Four. Yes I know right me, dancing with Four. I think he wanted to dance with me because he said that he 'accidentally' heard my whole conversation with Jake, and was flattered that I stood up to him instead of calling him an asshole jock. I'm pretty sure he wasn't flattered and was just using it as an excuse to dance with me. You know what I don't care! I was dancing with Four for gods' sake!

"Okay who's ready for a little game of beautiful Truth-or-dare." Uriah says acting like the world lives around that game.

Everyone just shouts and screams out of joy of the game.

"Okay but first since it's a little unfair that the girls have dresses on we made sure that Christina packed shorts and T-shirts for all of you guys." Will says walking around like a command soldier.

"Wait, why would it effect us that we're wearing dresses?" I ask, I never really played truth-or-dare, but when I did it was always something stupid like 'I dare you to eat tin jellybeans.'

"My dear Tris, have you ever played Truth-or-dare before?" Four says while putting his arm around me. (Man, I got me some touchy friends.)

"Well.. no not really." I say kinda scared at what their reactions are gonna be after I told them that.

Everyone just stares at me luck I'm a total nut job. Then Zeke cuts them off. "Well then I guess we must play." He has a wicked look in his eye, but I like it.

All the girls are done changing into what ever clothes Christina decided to bring them. I'm in a tight fitting low-rise neckline T-shirt and pajama shorts that go up to my thigh.

"Okay, so let's begin!" Zeke shouts out. "My house so I'll start first."

"Tris, Truth or dare?"

**HELLO YOU'RE AMZING IF OYU READ THIS! YOU KNOW THAT? SORRY IF YOU HATE MY RATING K+ B/C OF MY HABBIT TO CUSS SOME..BUT IT'S MY STORY AND I'M WRITING IT SO TO BAD ;D I TRY TO POST EVERYDAY OR EVERY OTHER DAY DEPENDING ON SCHOOL AND WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU LIKE! **

**XOXO ~BUMBBLEBERRIES**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or dare twist

**chapter 3: truth or dare**

Really, he just had to start with me didn't he? Well it's Zeke, so if I did truth I most likely would die with embarrassment. And if I did Dare, I might as well just plan out die! Whatever I don't want to seem weak.

"Dare," I say confidently in my choice.

"Okay I dare you to... make out with a food of my choice 90 seconds" Zeke says, I can tell he is trying to go easy on me but not at the same time.

"And what would happen if I didn't do that?" I ask just to be curious.

"Well my dear 'Trissy' you must take off a piece of clothing, shoes and socks count all together." Four says while exaggerating the Trissy.

"Just shut up and give me the damn piece of food Zeke."

"You asked for it, give me a minute." Zeke says practically bouncing up the stairs since we're playing in the basement for more room.

"This is Zeke we're talking about right?" I say kinda worried. "What kinda food is he going to come back with?" I bite my lip. Waiting for the answer.

"Well like you said this is Zeke, so expect something like.. I don't know hot sauce." Lynn answers. "You're gonna make out with it so it will burn your tongue and get it all over your face."

"Oh mon dieu." I say already feeling the sting on my tongue.

"I'm back!" Says Zeke while running down the stairs. "And I brought you something special that's a food for you to make out with." His smile is very dark and scary.. but I gotta do this.

He take his hands out from behind is back to reveal a fish. I think I'm gonna throw up.

"What the hell Zeke seriously I have to make out with a sardine!" I complain.

"Yup." everyone says in unison.

I take the sardine out of his hand. Gawd he is so going to pay for this. And I kiss it.

It's disgusting and slimy, and since it's a sardine it still has the eyeballs and everything.. "Okay Tris it's gonna be all cool just calm down it's only 20 seconds left then you're done kissing it." I keep trying to not notice I'm kissing it an imagine that I'm kissing Uriah or Four instead. Ugh, who am I kidding!

"Damn Tris I didn't actually think you would do it." Zeke says trying not to burst out laughing..again.

"Yeah, well I did it and you're so going to wish you never made me do that dare." I say giving him an evil glare.

"Yo bro, that was really stupid of you to give her that dare." Uriah says to Zeke. "She's undefeated in Kick-boxing."

"What the hell can't this girl do!?" Zeke screams. I just stare at him grinning.

"Okay, Marlene truth-or-dare?" I shout out to here while clapping my hands together. I'm actually having fun when I'm not the one that has to do the random, strange, creepy dares.

"Dare!" She says like it was nothing. She goes back to examining her nails.

"Okay I dare you to make out with Lynn," As soon as I said that she looks up from her nails.

"Tris, you're serious!?" Marlene and Lynn shout at the same time.

"No way in my life am I kissing Lynn." Marlene says as she takes of her top, lucky for here she remembered to bring a tank top.. unlike me.

"Truth or dare Uriah?" Marlene asks. I takes a second for Uriah to respond.

"DARE!" he screams jumping up and down.

"Uri calm down okay," Marlene just shakes her head. "I dare you to go run over to your neighbors how and kiss the person who opens the door and tell them that you secretly love them for all your life."

"Heck ya let's get this thing going!" Uriah cheers, bouncing up and down.

"Uriah! Do you know who our neighbor is?" Zeke screams at him with a terrified look in his eye.

"No who?" Uriah says like it's nothing.

"Our principal Uriah, our freaking Principal!" Zeke scream at him.

"Damn it Mar." Uriah says looking a little disappointed.

"Well hey Uri, after all it's a new school year! You could become teacher's pet." I say to him trying to get his spirits up again.

"Thanks Tris," He smirks at me.

We walk across his lawn to the neighbors house. This is going to be hilarious for us, but terrible for Uri. I feel so bad! I wonder if Zeke just made that up to see if he would still do it. Me and everyone else hide behind and bush just in front of her door so we could still see everything that gonna happen. Uriah walks up to the door hesitating a little to knock but he does it anyway.

"Hello?" Ms. Samp.

God Zeke wasn't lying. _Oh mon dieu_

Uriah doesn't hesitate this time, he goes for it. It worked out better because they are around the same height. Uriah smashes his lips to hers and kisses her for five seconds before pulling back. Oh Ms. Samp I have been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. I'm so happy you're my principal so I have the opportunity to get in trouble just so I can stare at you." Uriah says while hugging her.

Ms. Samp is so shocked and confused she doesn't know what to say. "Umm, yes Uriah thank you. But we both know that would be highly inappropriate to have a relationship outside of school, and it's against the law for a teacher to be dating a student."

"Ms. Samp please, you know you can't deny that what we share isn't special!" Uriah practically cries.

Uriah is one hell of an actor. But oh my god, Ms. Samp's boyfriend comes out!

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Ms. Samp's boyfriend say while putting his arm around her waist.

I can tell that Uriah is getting scared but he knows that if he doesn't want to get in trouble he's gotta keep the act up. "Well, dude I'm telling your girlfriend how much I love her!" Uriah says with so much confidence if hilarious.

"I feel bad for Uriah, should we go say or do something?" I ask Zeke who looks terrified for him.

"No we can't we'll just get in trouble if we do and you know that." Zeke whispers shaking his head. "I hope that he just gets the feeling to end this thing soon."

"Well you better get your butt out of here before you say something that you'll regret in front of me." her boyfriend growls at Uriah.

"You'll have to force me to go, if you want me to leave!" Uriah spits back. Dude really Uriah you're so god damn smart! I know he doesn't have feelings for her he's just pissed that she's letting her boyfriend talk to him like this.

Then he Uriah does something that he knows is crossing the line he kisses her full out on the lips! Her boyfriend had enough of it, he tries to take a swing at Uriah's head but he anticipates that movie and side sweeps his feet out from under him knocking him to the ground unconscious. He kisses her one more time but right when he's about to pull back _she_ pulls him back in! Deepening the kiss..

I'm now staring at this sight gaping like a fish like the rest of the group. They kiss for a couple more minutes before she whispers something in his ear that I don't quite catch. Ms. Stamp closes the door leaving her unconscious boyfriend on the door step.

"Uriah what the hell was that? Why did she kiss you back?" Four manages to stutter out.

"Well she was... thanking me?" Uriah says just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Well what did she whisper in your ear?" Lynn asks this time looking impressed.

"Oh that, just that she always hated that son of a -" Uriah is cut of by the sound of the basement door bursting open. Showing Will standing their in disbelief at Uriah. Oh yea that's right Will went to the bathroom right before Uriah had to do that really strange dare. He must have watched through one of the windows.

"Uriah didn't you seriously just freaking do that?" Will asks astonished.

"Yup!" he answers with a huge grin on his face.

And with that we all burst out laughing, some laughing so hard they start crying.

"We're all just some nut jobs that need to get some sleep." Christina says still recovering from laughing for ten minutes strait.

"Okay Four, Will, and bro you all know were you'll sleep. I'll take the girls to their rooms." Zeke says over all the on going laughter.

Me, Christina, Lynn, and Marlene all follow Zeke into two bedrooms that are connected. Me and Lynn share a bed while Mar and Chris go on the other. Sleep finds me real easy so easily that I don't think I'll wake up in the morning.. but I know for a fact I will.


	5. Chapter 5 AfterMath

**Chapter 5 the aftermath**

I wake up to the beautiful sound of Zeke and Uriah arguing in the room across from us. I reach over to grab my phone to see what time it is. It's sometime around 5:00 A.m What the crap are they doing up so early. It's Sunday. I get up from the bed, careful not to wake Lynn but I doubt I would she sleeps so heavy. I walk out into the hall and follow the sound of voices to see them in the kitchen fighting about something. Last time I woke up from someone fighting was when my dad was mad boys were texting me. I lean against the wall just opposite from them, just enough for me to hear but they can't see me. I know it's wrong but who ever said being curious killed someone?

"Mom is going to kill us when she gets back later tonight," tells a panicked Uriah. "She'll so be able to tell there was a party!"

"Calm down dude, she won't be able to tell as long as we start working now." Zeke says while eating a bowl of cereal.

"Are you kidding me!? Have you looked in our yard recently?"

"No why, the party was only in the house." Zeke answers starting to look worried too.

"Damn it Zeke! Some people decided to come back late last night and tepee the house." Uriah explains (more like scream)

Zeke's eyes start to bug out and with that he runs outside dropping his bowl on the kitchen tile making it shatter. When he gets outside he literally screams like a girl. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke everyone up. Look back to Uriah who noticed I was there after Zeke ran out, he just puts his hands on his head looking really frustrated. Zeke finally barges back in this time looking pissed and furious.

"I swear, when I get my hands on the people who did that. They're gonna wish they were dead!" Zeke screams. I'm almost sure that he woke everyone up now, even Lynn.

"Zeke I think you need to calm down, you know everyone will help you clean the place up." I say to him trying to get him calm.

"Yeah you're right, I need to." He admits. "But first, I need to get this place cleaned up!"

"It'll be alright, just go wake up everyone else." I say to him. "I'm sure they'll be willing to help. I will be for sure."

"That's a good idea Tris, I'll go wake up the guys and Tris you can wake up Mar and the others." Uriah says to me before heading up the stairs.

I feel bad for them and I know who ever did tepee their house is really going to be sad that they did it in the first place. But really? Why was he having a party and not telling him mom. Well this is Zeke we're talking about, once again. I walk up to the room where we were sleeping to see Christina and Marlene perched at the end of their bed talking to each other. While Lynn is leaning against the wall,

probably trying to overhear our conversation.

"Well guys listen up or in Lynn's case, start working." I say in my best commanding voice. "This is a sad aftermath of a party, and we need your help to clean the inside while Zeke and Uriah get rid of the toilet paper on the roof."

"Yea we heard Zeke shout, he can be really loud." Christina says nodding.

Everybody else just nods the heads in acknowledgment, and go down stairs to start cleaning up this pig sty. "Where are the trash bags?" I ask Uriah.

"Ah,they're somewhere in one of the kitchen cabinets try the one under the sink." He calls back from the other room.

I just shout back. I walk into the kitchen and look under the sink and sure enough there is a whole box of em. I grab one and start working on putting all the beer cans and left over or uneaten food in the trash bag. I don't mind doing this actually, I love to clean! Just when it's not my house, I'm just weird like that. I'm just about to pick up the big shards of glass that Zeke broke when he dropped the cereal when out of no where Christina tackles me to the ground.

"What the hell Chris, I was about to pick up glass I could ave fallen into it!" I scream at her.

She just burst of into a laughing fit as I stare at her like she's wrong in the head. "I'm sorry Tris, it was just so tempting." She say mocking Uriah that day he tickled me.

I just roll my eyes, "Yeah I can see why, having your friend about to fall in glass then tackle them _is_ so tempting." I try to say it serious but I can;t manage the smile from coming to my face.

"What was that I heard Tris yell at you." Four says entering the kitchen to help me pick up the shards.

"Oh nothing, just you know hanging out." She tells him while wiggling her eye brows at me.

"Yea. That was real fun to _hang_ out with you." I say sarcastically.

Four just snickers at my response to Christina. I just want to get this done, I'm going to be so tired after this.

~):(~

"Well that went great," Marlene says. I hard to tell with that girl when she's being serious or she's playing around.

"Yeah. I guess it went okay." Will says out of nowhere.

"Well I don't know bout you guys, but I'm wiped out." I say with a little exaggeration. "Lynn are you almost done cause I wanna go home."

"Can't ya just walk?" She asks trying to be serious but I see a small smile curling on her top lip.

"Well I could, but I don't wanna." I say in the same tone as her.

With that she starts laughing. "Come on let me just get my keys and bag." She says walking upstairs.

"Okay I have to get mine too." I start following her up the stairs. "What about you guys Chris and Mar?"

"Well I'm coming, with you guys." Marlene replies. "Chris?"

"Oh well Will said he would take me home." She says looking down trying to hide that she's blushing and smiling a little.

"Ooh, so are you an Will here a couple?" I ask her in my 'best her' voice.

"Shut up will you!" She shouts at me but then laughs. "Like you said 'a guy can take you home nothing else'" She say in the best me impression she can.

I just roll my eyes and continue going up. I grab my bag of the edge of the bed and start shoving my dress and shoes into it. "Ready Tris?" Lynn asks me. "Mar and me are ready."

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get going." I say grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

We head to the car after saying good bye to everyone. And start our Journey to Marlene's house, then mine.

**YOLO! HEHE SRRY HAD TO SAY THAT =P MY FAULT FOR THIS BEING REAL SHORT I JUST HAD THREE CHAPTERS OF THE PARTY SO I KINDA WANTED TO GET IT WRAPPED UP. SO THX**

**X0X0 ~BUMBBLEBERRIES**


	6. Chapter 6 With all the stares

**Chapter 6: with all the stares **

I'm so fucking tired. Why does school have to ruin my day? I get up and go to my closet and start digging through my crap for something to wear. After about twenty minutes later I come out with a dark red top that has a half puff at the bottom, with dark blue skinny jeans and brown open-toed sandals. Well not too bad but I still have to pack an extra bag to take with me because after school I'm going strait to the Y.M.C.A to start fall training with my personal coach. Lynn and I have become great friends, more so then Marlene or Christina. Most likely because we are both part of sports that aren't all girly, like she still does side wrestling and tennis. While I do kick-boxing and track.

I think Caleb finally got over his stupid grouch about me looking at his text. Seriously it wasn't horrible to say that, I just wanna know who he sent it to! "Really Tris, stop thinking these random off topic thoughts and walk down stairs and eat something!" I yell at myself in my head.

"Hey mom." I say giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart, sleep well?" She asks taking a sip of her tea.

"Well I slept a whole lot better since I had almost to no energy after the huge cleaning spree." I complain.

She just laughs at me silently. She was the only one I told that I was going to the party my dad and Caleb think I just went to Marlene's and spent the night. I sure hope she didn't back out of our promise not to tell him. She must read my mind because she then says.

"Don't worry sweetie, I didn't tell them anything." She takes my hand. "But that doesn't mean it's the right thing to do just so he doesn't get angry with you." And with that she gets up and walks off into the bathroom.

I know it would be the right thing to do, and I'll think about telling him soon. I just can't deal with all the yelling I would get for going to a party hosted by guys _and_ then spend the night there. Especially since there was drinking going on.

I'm sitting on the brick in my mom's flowerbed waiting for Caleb to be done getting ready. Like really, I think this is going to be a first. Me ready before him.. It's been like ten minutes now. What the hell is taking him so long? I walk in the house hoping to find out what taking him forever.

"Hun, aren't you suppose to be at school?" She asks.

"Umm, I'm waiting for Caleb. Duh," I answer her back. Really shouldn't she know he's my ride?

"Caleb already left." She looks at me confused. "Didn't you know that?"

Well, guess he really isn't over the whole situation.

"No I did not know that he left!" I scream running out the door. Is it going to be like this everyday? Having to run to school?I thought Caleb was higher then this. At this rate the only way I will make it on time is if I had a car... Four! He has a car, right? Yeah he does, I saw him driving to school in his white Lamborghini Aventador. How the hell did he manage to get a car like that around here? Then Uriah with his black Harley Davidson Sportster. I think the only normal person that I'm friends with that doesn't have an expensive car is Lynn she has her little tan Kia Sorento. Well then there's gonna be me with my blue Mustang. Damn it Tris, you get so lost in your thoughts sometimes. Text Four!

Trissy: _Hey my bro is being an ass and left me any chance u could pick me up_

I can't believe I just asked for this.. well better this then getting a detention for being late. My phone buzzes.

FourE: _Ya no offense ur bro did look stuck up when I 1__st__ met him on my way_

Thank god, at least now I'm not gonna be late for school.

A minute later Four shows up in his fancy car. I get up from my spot on the brick, stretching my legs as I walk over to him. "Hey," I say to him waving. "I really owe ya one."

"Nah, don't sweat it." He says winking at me. "Also Uriah called me last night when everyone went home. He said that since he is most likely is going to be in trouble and not see you during lunch he told me to tell you he's sorry for how he acted towards you at the party. He was really drunk."

"It's okay," I say smiling at him. "I could tell by the smell of his breath."

And with that we're both smiling at each other. It's so easy to get lost in those big blue eyes. I'm probably smiling like an idiot at hi, but I'm to zoned out to care. He must notice because he says.

"Like what you see?" He smirks, pulling into the school.

"Yeah, it's great." I answer back sarcastically.

I get out of the car and shut the door behind me and start my second day of good old high school. I walk up to my locker to see a smiling Christina. When ever I see her smiling like this, it's never a good sign. Last time she was she forced me into that tiny dress.

"Oh my god, oh my god, and I thought it was going to be Uriah but no." Her eyes get huge. "It's gonna be Four, Four, Four oh my god you're going to be dating the football jock and he's the quarterback! Every girl has their eyes on him just like they do Uriah but Four mostly. But the only one he gives the time of day to is.. YOU!" She is practically yelling now.

"Christina," I say in my best mother/soothing voice. "Shut the hell up!" I yell desperately at her.

"Oh my god, Tris I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make a scene in front of everyone I'm just so happy for you!" She says looking around at all the confused faces.

"Well too late for that, I think you already did." I say rolling my eyes at her but I can't hold back the grin.

"I'm sorry but it's just so easy to tell, the way you look at each other." She says looking up like she's in a daydream twisting her hair in her fingers. "And I saw him dropping you off at school!" she says poking me.

"Haha yea, my idiot brother decided that he wanted to get even with me for reading his texts to he left for school without telling me!" I say annoyed.

"Well I guess we'll just let fate decide!" She says grinning from ear to ear. "Just stay away from Will he's all mine, and if you don't I will tear you limb from limb if you don't I don't give a damn if you are undefeated in kick-boxing." She says so seriously it's frightening. And with that she walks away.

Am I going to survive being her friend from me being her life sized barbie doll, to the threats about her boyfriend? "Guess we'll let fate decide," I mock her in my mind and smile. Then with that, I close my locker and get ready for the day awaiting me.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE! SO FAR.. ALSO THIS IS GOING TO BE LONG SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT RIGHT AWAY AT LEAST GIVE IT A WHILE. OKAY, FOR ME?**

**XOXO ~BUMBBLEBERRIES**


	7. Chapter 7 No name, it's a tie together

**chapter 7: (lol no name)**

"Hey Tris, what's up?" Uriah asks me.

"You know, the usual." I roll my eyes, "school." I slam my locker door after grabbing my stuff and start heading to the Y.M.C.A to start training.

"Yeah school can be a real pain," He just says nodding. "Where ya heading anyways?"

"I'm going to the Y.M.C.A to start my fall kick-boxing training!" I am practically skipping all the way there since it's such a reliever when I'm frustrated or confused.

"Seriously, really, honestly!" he says, "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Well actually there's lots I can't do like jump roping, eating noodles.. I always end up choking somehow. "Yesss, Uriah there's lots I can't do for example I can't... fly." I answer him exaggerating the 'yes'.

"No dip, no one can fly." he says rolling his eyes at me. "I'm being for real, can you sing?"

Umm what a stupid question, why does he give a crap about me? I know we're friends but is this random stuff really important, or is he just astonished by me? Well I doubt that last part. I rolls my eyes at the thought of him actually being astonished and surprised by me.

"Hey, what was that for? He says looking at me weirdly. "Why'd you roll your eyes?"

"Oh that?" I ask him a little embarrassed that he picked that up.

"Well duh, I'm standing right in front of you.. staring at you. It would be kinda hard NOT to notice." he just calls back. "Well hey, I gotta get out of here. I'm suppose to meet Will at the mall because he needs help picking out a tie for some stupid family event." He says with a smile, and turns to leave.

Well, Uriah really is one of a kind. Though Chris was right, I do got my eye on Four. But then there's still Jake who I have yet to break up with. I have been trying to put it back forever but he's gonna find out somethings up since I haven't been picking up his calls or texting him back. He even came to my house to see what's up with me but luckily I was sleeping and my mom covered for me. _Thank god for moms._ Why is it so easy to get lost in your thoughts? Once again I almost ran into a bush! I better not be this careless when I am finished with my car and it's time that I can actually take it for a little joy ride. Then the first person going to be in the car has to be Uriah, I promised he would. I am suprisingly really excited to get er on the road! Really Tris, really? This time you did hit a bush! I stumble over a branch of a shrub that's sticking out and fall on the concrete scraping my knee. I've had worse. I get up and continue walking/jogging there.

When I get there I immediately sign in with the desk lady. I love the smell of the chlorine for some reason it always give me a little boost of adrenaline to start training. I take a left at the next curve and find myself in the big training room were I see Coach Tori waiting for me setting up the punching bag and bringing out the mats for hand in hand combat.

"Hey Coach, need any help there?" I ask her setting my bag on the ground next to the row of benches.

"Nope thanks Tris but I got this." She calls back hauling one of the mats off the other to space them out evenly.

"Okay," I just nod and start wrapping my knuckles to they the skin doesn't tear from punching the punching bag so hard. I was so full of anger one day I came here to let it all out and ended up breaking that chain. Which is really hard to do.

I start my warm-ups by doing thirty sit-ups and twenty push-ups. Then jogging around the gym twice to warm up my legs to keep my stamina up so I have free will to quickly slide without my knees buckling under the impact of the ground or the quickness of the slide.

"Kay Tris come over here I want to see your form when you prepare to take a swing at the punching bag." Tori says motioning to it.

I just give a shrug of my shoulders and walk over and start to steady my feet and get my arms and elbows in the correct position they should be in so I still have my chest and ribs safe and my hands and fists are ready to punch if needed. As my feet are slightly parted in case they get the first hit in and I don't have time to take an immediate block my feet will on go back a little before balancing myself out again. Then for my feet they're strait with my ankles to make sure that if I have to take an immediate jump or side step they won't twist and sprain my ankle or foot. Tori swings the bag a little to give me more of a leverage to start with since it's so stiff even for me since I'm smaller then most who are actually experienced enough to properly take on the punching bag and be ready for the impact if it comes to quick for the you shove it back so it doesn't collide with you.

I take the first punch real easy like as always and the second, third, fourth, then the fifth is the one that gets me because I'm always getting a little weaker each time I throw the punch since the bag I'm working with now it somewhat 150 pounds in all. So if it hits me in the right spot it could take me down cold or knock the wind out of me at worst.

I'm just about to take the next hit when I hear a noise coming from the door that I haven't noticed opened. I turn around to see who came in when the punching bag hit me square in the face.

**SRRY FOR THE SHORTNESS BUT IT'S A MONDAY.. NOT MY BEST DAY. ALSO SORRY **ChloeCGarcia **BUT THIS IS A FOURTRIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEART OUT I LOVE THE WHOLE TRIS/ URIAH SO I WILL HAVE a lot OF ONE SHOTS OF HIM :) Don't you just 3 cliff hangers? **


	8. Chapter 8 Just fantastic

**Chapter 8: Just fantastic**

I wake up to what smells like the inside of a rubber glove. I try to open my eyes but find it extremely hard. Why the hell can't I see? I start to freak my breath getting hitched when I hear a door open, at least I know I didn't lose my hearing. I know it's a lady because I can her the click of her heels on the hard floor as she makes her way over to me.

"Hello Ms. Prior, my names' Dr. Nijlpaard, do you know why you're here today?" She asks me.

"Well first question, do you know your name is Dutch for hippo?"

She just gives a short chuckle, "Yes I do Ms. Prior but back to you." she says sternly, "Do you know why you're here today?"

Umm, why am I hear today? Oh yeah that's right I was about to throw the next hit to the punching bag when Four walked in.. Damn it! Must I always embarrass myself in front of him? I take a deep breath to keep myself from screaming as I answer her.

"I think so," I answer not so sure. "Didn't I get hit in the face by a punching bag?"

"Very good you remember!" she says a little to excited. _How long have I been here?_

She must read my thoughts because she then answers my question.

"Also you've been here for three days with a head concussion, don't worry nothing's fractured but you did take quite the hit." She just says in monotone, "I know you can't see me that's because when you got hit in the face it bruised some of your inner eye muscles. Leaving you without the ability to open your eyelids. That should be fixed within the next hour or two." And with that she walks out leaving be somewhat blind. I'm most likely in a hospital... Okay, if I'm not in a hospital and there's a doctor here and it smells of medicine where could I be?

Just when I'm about to lay down because there's nothing else to do because I can't even see here to voices that belong to Christina and Marlene.

'Trisohmygodpleasetellmeyou'reokayifyou'renotokayi 'mgoingtofreakoutpleasetellmeyou'reokayyou'reokayr ight?" Christina squeals out, I can tell she started crying because she started choking on the last part of whatever she was saying.

"Umm, Christina I have no idea what you said." I feel like I'm talking to a five year old instead of a fifteen year old. "Repeat yourself a little bit slower."

Just when she's about to start talking again Marlene buts in. "Sorry Tris that's how Chris gets when she's either stressed out or completely worried. She basically said 'Are you okay?'"

I just smile still hearing the back round noise of Christina panting trying to catch her breathe. "Yes girlies I'm perfectly alright I just can't open my eyes for another hour or so." I say trying to calm her down.

Jeez these Allegiant girls seriously get freaked over nothing. Just then I her _his_ voice.

"Well you call being in a coma for three days strait with out eating or drinking, and having the sixty-six percent chance that you might never recover your memories being perfectly alright?" He says disbelieving. "Well god Tris, your as tough as nails." He walks out slamming the door. _Why the fuck did I say that?_

"It's okay Tris he's just upset because he's blaming himself this happened to you." Marlene says taking my hand so I know that she's right beside me. "Though I wouldn't know why because weren't you just with your coach?"

"That's the thing Mar, he's feels bad because she turned her attention to him right when she was supposed to hit the bag because he walked into the see her cause he likes her.. duh." Christina explains to Marlene like it's common sense.

"I have no idea what you're talking bout Chris he does _not_ like me." I says waving my hands up in distress. I'm tired of this conversation I lay my head back down on my really cushy pillow. Sleep finds me pretty fast and pretty easily.

~):(~

I got my eyes to finally open up after a while of just sitting and staring through black. Everything's still pale and spotty but Dr. Nijlpaard says it's only temporary. My mom said that she would've came to visit me but she didn't think I was going to wake up today so she took some more hours at work today. Then my Dad.. we've just been slowly drifting apart. He never treated me like he did Caleb, it's as if I'm not even his daughter. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not, but I know that's impossible my mother would never do that to him after she had Caleb. But then again I have non of his features I either have moms or no ones. I only have her nose and body shape. With my Curly red hair and freckles with emerald green eyes. **(Guys I'm not stupid I **_**do**_** know how she really looks but again this is my story and I want her to look like this if you're that upset with it just ignore it and picture it different in your head. I always did that with Peeta and Simmon XD) **Then there's of course that annoying piece of crap I'm forced to call my brother. I know I've only been friends with Uriah for not even a week but I already feel closer to him as a brother then I do Caleb. Like I know for a fact he'd get over me looking at a text and not leave me without a ride to school.

I continue sketching in my note pad that Lynn brought me because she said that even though I feel fine they're not going to let me go home for another day and I can't watch T.v because 'it's too much motion for my eyes to capture' ugh, give me a break. I first started out by drawling random shapes and doodles but figured if I do have to wait 24 hours of pure silence and nothingness I should at least try to take up as much time as I have and draw actual pictures.

I guess I'm a natural at art b/c I figured out how to do the right shading to make the object look 3-D and that it has a shadow. I drew some pictures of my Thai Bangkaew doggy named Mr. Biscuit. Then I drew harder more descriptive pictures like of Four and the 'crowed'. There's a knock on the door before a tall figure enters that I can't quite see clearly from my 'still adjusting' eyes. When he comes close I can see that it's Jake. … Just fantastic!

**THANKS YOU! IF I CAN GET AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER ALONE ILL UPDATE LATER TONIGHT :D**


	9. Chapter 9 breakup, breakdown or both

**HEY GUYS MY MOM IS MAKING ME GO OUT TO EAT SAYING "I NEED TO GET MY LAZY BUTT OF MY COMPUTER" SO YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO GET ¼ OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I HOPE IT'LL SETTLE YOU'RE DESIRE TO READ TILL I CAN WRITE MORE :)**

**Chapter 9 (¼) The break-up**

"Jake," I stutter so confused as to why he's here. "What, what are you doing here?" I ask shaking my head in confusion.

"What do you think? You don't reply to my texts or answer my calls or call back. I even went to your house Beatrice and your mom said you went 'out'." He yells out me. "What the heck should I do?"

I'm so shocked the only thing I say is "My name might be Beatrice but that doesn't give you the right to use it just because I told you it." I spit out at him finally coming to my senses.

Like WTF, I was in a coma for what? Three days, and as soon as I wake up he starts screaming at me for not picking up or answering his calls! I don't care if we've dated for a year now, I was never really in love with him but I just never had the courage to tell me. But since I met Four, and Uriah.. they've gave me all the courage I need and I feel so much more happier with them and my friends in a week then this piece of shish ever gave me.

He just stares at me gaping opened mouthed. "Excuse me? Who was the one that _aloud_ you to go to that party?" He growls back.

"Umm, you're not one to tell me what to do, just because I was your girlfriend doesn't mean that you owned me!" I am yelling now.

"What do you mean 'was my girlfriend'?" He yells at me.

"That;s right you heard me correct, was. As in not anymore after everything you've done!"

"It's because of that asshole jock or that Uriah kid isn't it?!" He inches closer to me, but I hold my ground.

"Well maybe it is or maybe it isn't." I say with no expression staring strait into his eyes.

"You better damn well tell me." he says in the same expression as me.

"They've treated me so much better then you've ever." I scream at him. "Uriah isn't 'some kid' he's my best friend practically more of a brother then my real one has been! And for Four how many 'freaking' times do I have to tell you he's not a shitty asshole!?"

He walks up to me. He's right in my face. He's making fists. He's thinking of hurting me. He's making me scared. He's getting ready to punch me.

He can see the terror in my eyes but doesn't give a damn. I would protect myself and get in a position to block his hit but I'm too shocked and hurt that he would actually do this.

It's in slow motion, his fist colliding with my head . My head is pounding so bad right now. Then right after I just got out off a concussion this could have just made it worst! Damn him. I can just take this, I jump up from the bed (luckily I talked them into putting me in a t-shirt and sweats instead of those robes). He doesn't expect this so I take that advantage and 'kick him where it counts' knocking him to the ground.

It must have been the adrenaline taking over me right then because know I feel the pain not just in my head but in my foot too. I must have kicked him real hard. I break down and start crying.

At that point I must have made a lot of noise because even though visiting hours are over they allow Four to come in and see me since everyone else was in the cafeteria.

He stands in the door way a second and just watches me cry. I feel so self conscious about how I look right now but I'm too upset to care. He walks in and just puts his arm around me letting me cry into his shoulder getting his shirt soaked with tears.

I'm so close to falling asleep in his arms because after all the yelling and screaming I'm exhausted. He carefully carries me over to the bed and strokes my hair whispering things to me, but I'm too far gone the understand what they are. Maybe they're nothing just random mumbles.

I am _falling_ asleep in the arms of the arms of the guy I'm _falling _for.


	10. Chapter 10 Chris texts too much

**Chapter 9: **

The doctor said I was finally aloud to go home after she checked on my head since Jake hit me. Like really, was that called for? Jake hitting me.. people these days. Lynn is waiting at the front door while I gather my things so she can drop me off at home.

"Hey got everything?" Lynn asks standing up from her spot on a rock.

"Yep, ready if you are." I say answering her question.

We get in her car with a comfortable silence not really talking to each other, other then chit-chat. We arrive at my house in ten minutes. She had to go to something stupid with her mom, so she helped me get my stuff in the house then left. I walk upstairs to put away my bag that I was using when I went to practice. Just staring at it gives me the chills remembering what happened. I just hope that Four doesn't think it's his fault anymore, because it's not. If anything it's my fault for not focusing on what I was doing when I knew that I could get hurt.

I hop in the shower for a few minutes letting the scalding hot water sooth my aching back from sitting in that stiff bed. Once I'm done I get dressed in just pajama short and a tank top, and go check my phone for any missed calls or texts.

Uri (1 missed call) (1 new text)

CrazyChris (12 missed calls) (39 new texts) Wow that girl works fast..

FourE (1 new text)

I don't even want to bother with Chris' text but they might be important (most likely not) so I'll do em last. I read Four's first.. for obvious reasons.

FourE: _Hey Tris Chris texted me like a million times asking if ur alright...idk, r u? ;p_

I just roll my eyes and smile for no reason. I reply as quick as I can realizing he sent this five hours ago, my fingers end up tripping up on the keys so this is what ends up being sent. Gawd why do I have to be so anxious to talk to him?

Trissy:_ hsy gya find bhe tested me 2 ssrt 2 nut tex yw sponer _

Maybe he'll get it? Maybe... ya no. When he replies I'll end up clarifying it more. Now on to Uriah's text.

Uri: _Heard ya got bak from the Hospt. 2Dayz hows it going?_

That's going to be easy to reply to and it's going...okay. I think. Well then again is it really going okay? No of course it's not! But you can't tell him that, when everyone asks you okay it's only to be nice that don't really expect you to say no. But this is Uriah and he's nice and caring maybe he really is curious. Or maybe he already knows that it's bad and he just once to see if I'll be honest with him. Of course he knows I'm not okay! I was unconscious for three days not to mention breaking up with my (ex)boyfriend! Then having an emotional breakdown in the hospital to the point were they brought in Four. Ooh Four... I remember being held in his big strong arms. Duh because it was yesterday night. -I roll my eyes at myself thinking of my thoughts- Seriously this voice inside my head needs to shut up and text him back! I look at the wall clock in the living room and see that I have been debating with my self for thirty minutes. Who does that? So I just text him back the most normal thing I can think of.

Trissy: _What do u think? I jst got out of the Hospt. :/ _

I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way to the point of thinking it was pointless of him asking it in the first place. Okay now on to Christinas' texts, umm I might only read some of em.

CrazyChris: _Hey hows it going I heard u have a practice wth ur coach? _Date sent: 9/13/13

CrazyChris: _Tris I texted u lke an 6 hours ago were r u? _Date sent: 9/13/13

CrazyChris: _OMG I heard the news bout u if ur reading this don't reply im on my way with Mar. _Date sent: 9/14/13

CrazyChris: _Ur in a coma.. aww so I cant tlk to u _Date sent: 9/14/13

CrazyChris: _I feel so bad so im going 2 type wht ever I want 2 say 2 u _Date sent: 9/14/13

CrazyChris: _I feel lke going shopping when u wake wanna come? _Date sent: 9/15/13

CrazyChris: _Do u think I shuld change my texting name? _Date sent: 9/15/13

CrazyChris: _Im gonna b/c I think it need 2 b more mature im 15 aftr all! _9/15/13

Christina: _Does it look better 2 u? _Date sent: 9/15/13

Christina: _I hate it I hate it I HATE IT! Y id change it in the 1__st__ place? _Date sent: 9/16/13

CrazyChris: _Gotta admit its meh! :3_ Date sent 9/16/13

CrazyChris: _im gonna pop some tags only got 20 dollas in meh pocket! _Date sent: 9/16/13

CrazyChris: _Its a new song go with it ill show u it l8ter _Date sent: 9/16/13

CrazyChris: _dr said u aint gonna wake 4 a whiles.. _Date sent: 9/17/13

CrazyChris: _im sooo bored sitting here watching u do nothingness _Date sent: 9/17/13

CrazyChris: _4's been checking u out ;) mayb he wants 2 kiss awake his sleeping beauty _Date sent: 9/17/13

CrazyChris: _dr said ur flinching at touch GOOD SIGN! _Date Sent: 9/17/13

CrazyChris: _u shuld wake up 2day.. if not u are gonna not wake up ever :( _Date sent: 9/18/13

CrazyChris: _Mood: Desperate 4 her Bff to wake! _Date sent: 9/18/13

CrazyChris: _I over heard them tlking bout u.. Uri and 4 ooh-la la ;) _Date sent: 9/18/13

CrazyChris: _im goin home wake up soon! _Date sent: 9/18/13

CrazyChris: _u woke up! Bout time.. on meh way _Date sent 9/18/13

CrazyChris: _false alarm :'( _Date sent: 9/19/13 (at 12:00 am)

CrazyChris: _if u dont come up in an hour theyre going to lose hope! _Date sent: 9/19/13

CrazyChris: _ur safe u woke up 4 sur that funky dr said she tlkd 2 u _Date sent: 9/19/13

CrazyChris: _u have been wake 4 6 hrs Lynn brought u stuff _Date sent: 9/19/13

CrazyChris: _I visited u 2day ur slept so I ate ur cookie.. srry,_ _like u noticed _Date sent: 9/20/13

CrazyChris: _been 7 days... -sigh- _Date sent: 9/20/13

CrazyChris: _Justin & Brooke made it official! _Date sent: 9/20/13

CrazyChris:_ oops srry u dont know em _Date sent: 9/20/13

CrazyChris: _I heard what 'he' did... _Date sent: 9/20/13 (11:00 pm)

CrazyChris: _can I kill him? XD _Date sent: 9/20/13

CrazyChris: _went 2 make sur u were ok... 4 WAS IN THE ROOM SLEEPING NEXT TO U care to explain? _Date sent: 9/21/13

CrazyChris: _Im eating cereal _Date sent: 9/21/13

CrazyChris: _Umm how many texts have I sent u now? _Date sent: 9/21/13

CrazyChris: _ugg mom took my labtop so I only have meh phone now D': _Date sent: 9/21/13

CrazyChris: _I texted 4; 4 you hehe he likes u! So easy to tell _Date sent: 9/21/13

CrazyChris: _ok done texting u till u reply :) _Date sent: 9/21/13

CrazyChris: _Bt dubs won't be schoolz tomorrow wonder if u r.. _Date sent: 9/21/13

Umm okay Christina, hope you had fun writing those because I'm not replying for a while. And with that I set my phone next to my bed careful to make sure it's plugged in and charging, then go to bed.. Sleep at last in my nice and cozy 'own' bed.

**Srry if this is short and yes if you count them all I WROTE ALL 39 OF CHRISTINA'S RANDOM TEXTS! It was going to be 44 but I ran out of ideas and days XD. Srry again for not updating yesterday :/ was busy. ADVICE AND IDEAS FOR THIS STORY ARE ALWAYS AND I MEAN ALWAYS WELCOMED! Alos should I speed up the process of them getting together? B/c this is going to be a nice sized fanfiction just chapters are a little on the short side.**

**XOXO ~BUMBBLEBERRIES **


	11. Chapter 11 A day An awesome one!

**Chapter 10:**

I wake up to the clock next to my bed beeping for me to wake up. I roll my eyes as I get up freezing my butt of. I quickly run to my window not noticing that I forgot to close it last night. Seriously that was stupid of me, I could have gotten sick! I walk over to my bathroom (thank god my mom gave me the room with my own bathroom.) I take a hot shower and brush my teeth. I run over to my closet and pick out something descent, but not too noticeable. I end up getting dressed in a white tank under my plaid fleece sweater/jacket, and a pair of black tights with my blue jean short-shorts. I don't feel like fussing over my hair so I just put in back in a messy bun.

I jump down that stairs and grab a piece of toast that's sitting on a plate. Just when Caleb walks in.

"Hey Caleb, still mad at me?" I ask hoping he's not so I don't have to walk.

He doesn't answer me.. actually he's acting like I'm not even in the same house as him. I don't think that's a good sign. "I guess you are then." I clarify, taking a bit out of the toast letting the crumbs fall.

He just stands there a minute probably thinking over what I just said. He continues moving around doing what he was doing (what ever his was doing.) Ignoring me completely. "Well if you're not going to be ever so kind to take me to school, I'll guess it would be a good thing to get a hard start on walking." I say with desperation in the voice that Caleb will forgive and forget.. but then again, this is Caleb. The Caleb that held a grouch for a month since I took his math notebook.

I stare at him a minute longer knowing that his answer is still no. I turn around and stuff my feet into my brown UGG's that match some of the strips in the sweater/jacket, and head out the door.

I'm walking down the street staring at the trees as I go watching the leaves fall getting ready for October. I love Fall, I think it's the best season there is. Though most people would debate that it's Winter of Summer because you get all Summer off, and you get three weeks of in Winter for Christmas.

I make it to the school in perfect timing, the bell just signaled that it's time for us to get our items from our lockers. Since I pass Uriah's locker on the way to mine I say hey to him.

"Hey Trissy, how ya feeling?" He asks putting in his combination.

"Never better!" I squeak with sarcasticness **(btw I looked it up and it's spelled right even if my computer says other-wize ;p) **

He just chuckles a laugh, as he pulls open his locker door. "Shouldn't you be getting your own stuff?"

"Oops, ya I guess you're right," I say half blushing at how embarrassing that is that I'm just standing here talking while I should be getting my stuff. "Well see ya at lunch!" I call as I take off towards my locker.

I get to my red locker at the end of the hall and put in my combination, '35 left. 37 right. Turn all the way around. 17 left.' and with that my locker opens showing my gorgeous locker! Umm not really, all I have in it is a small whiteboard and an expo to write notes on so I don't forget. Plus my books and other stuff I must have. Once I get all my stuff I head to homeroom, which turns out to be with the weirdest teacher ever. Mr. Proboscis, he looks just like a hippie, long hair and talks all like 'dude, wat up?' he even sometimes tells us to call him Mr. Monk..I don't know why.

When I get there I see there's only one seat open, and it's right next to the turd Peter and his friends Eric and Drew, with his girlfriend Molly. And they're literally making out on the table.. wouldn't be surprised if it went further right here, right now. I stare at them in disgust as I take the seat. I would much rather stand but Mr. Proboscis says 'We humaniods stand for half our life take a seat and.._chillax_ your thinker,' How the hell did he get a teachers license?

I'm awoken from my thoughts when I see this Eric kid throwing spit balls into my hair, real mature. Then I realize that Eric is one of Peter's gang members. Great I growl at myself, must I get on the bad side of them? I roll my eyes as he continues to throw em at me. Calm down Tris, only eight more minutes till homeroom is over and he can get away. '_FUNK' _he hits me again, he's really starting to piss me off.

I turn around a glare at him with my eyes on fire. All he does is laugh at my expression. I'm about to take a wack at him when Mr. Proboscis calls out to me.

"Yo Tris, wat the matter over there?" He asks me shaking his head. "You look about to knock him in the thinker."

"Sorry Mr. Proboscis, It's just Eric over here is pissing me off." I say sternly trying not to raise my voice, but I end up anyways.

He just nods and says "Carry on, I ain't looking," then he winks in my direction.

WTF, a teacher just gave me permission to hit a fellow peer on school grounds? Don't gotta tell me twice! I turn back around to face him and pick up my hand and make a fist getting ready to throw a punch at him when Peter speaks up.

"You're just so desperate to get my attention you've gone to hitting my friends just so I'll give you the time of day." He says with a disappointed snicker.

"Sorry sweetie, you've had your chance and blew it the first day." Molly says squeezing up to Peter, throwing her electric pink and blue hair back and forth.

"Fuck off Peter," I say grabbing my bag off the chair and head out the door as the bell rings. "Don't make me think twice about hurting you!" I shout his direction as I go.

~):(~

It's finally time for lunch, probably the best time of the school day. (Except for the leaving part) I grab my hamburger and milk then make my way to our usual table. As I come closer I see Zeke, Lynn and Shuana already there.

"Hey guys," I say setting my tray down sitting next to Lynn.

"Hey Tris sorry I didn't text ya, I figured Christina would have that covered." Lynn says taking a bit out of here burger.

I roll my eyes thinking of Christina's random and sometimes off topic completely texts. "Ya she sure did, she texted me 39 times not even bothering to wait for me to reply to any of em."

Lynn's mouth drops open like she can't believe she would do that. But it's Lynn and when she text she like send you two words at a time and even clips them to make it even shorter. "What the hell is that girl sending you!?"

"Well it's Chris so random things.. also whose Brooke and Justin?" I ask Zeke and Shuana.

Zeke just stares at me for a minute then realizes what I'm saying and that I'm talking to him.

"Them? Why do you ask?" He answers me swallowing the last of his burger.

"Oh just Chris texted me saying they made it official, then texted back saying I didn't know them." I say shaking my head.

"Oh well I think they're just average people who became popular from her making it onto the cheer leading team." Shauna says.

"Oh okay," I hear the cafeteria door open, I look to see who it is and I see Four and Marlene coming in.

Four takes the seat next to me which was empty in till now, and Marlene takes a seat next to Lynn.

"Hey wonderful people!" Marlene says with her usual burst of energy.

Everyone says hi back one way or another. I don't realize this but Four starts talking to me.

"Hey Tris how's it going with the whole Jake thing you know?" He asks with real caring in his big beautiful blue eyes.

I take a deep breathe and sigh. I was in so emotional shock that night I hazily remember Four coming in the comfort me as the security took away Jake.

"Alright I guess." I say meeting his gaze.

"Great," He tells me. We're so close that if either one of us moves a couple more inches we'd be kissing.

I'm lost in the moment in till I hear the cafeteria door open again revealing Peter and 'his gang'. I can tell that everyone else, including Four can tell he's here because I feel him tense up beside me. I see Eric look around then turn to Peter and whisper something I just can't make out. Peter turns my way with a smirk on his ugly face. He motions for them to follow as he starts walking towards us. He grabs his food and goes a different way, I still don't trust him. What ever Eric said to him _had_ something to do with me.. I knew it had to.

"Okay, anyone else find it odd the Peter started smirking at Tris then made a U-turn towards the food line?" Lynn says finishing off he milk.

"I for one, certainly do." I say raising my eyebrows searching for were they went. Everyone else just nods like they don't trust their voice or what the wanna say.

Something about Peter just doesn't seem right to me.

~):(~

I make my way quickly after lunch to my fifth period 'history of the arts' with Mrs. Povich. I find a seat in the back like I usually do because this class is so boring that sometimes I end up falling asleep. As I set up my agenda with the homework for the rest of the week I see for come in the classroom. He must sense me staring because he immediately looks my way. I duck down quickly trying to cover my blushing face with my big fat history book. I pretend that I'm reading as he comes closer and take a seat next to me. I quickly smile at him because I notice he's looking at me.

The bell rings and Mrs. Povich walks into the room.

"Hello class, I was thinking that it's difficult to focus on the arts when you never get to move from your seats." she tells us. _Umm you're just now figuring that out?_

"So I decided that for half of your grade for the semester you're going to be partnered up with someone in this room and you'll spend the next month working on a assay about the civil war of your choice. Or you may choose to act out a scene that actually happened from the time." She says again while handing us out papers that give us the instructions.

"I'm going to list of the partners so you can start working on your assignment as soon as possible." She clears her throat. "Micheal and Stacy, Juliet and Maige, Jonathon and Carly, Mackenzie and Drew, Tris and Four..."

I don't pay attention to the rest of the names after she says mine! _Oh Mon deiu..._ I'm partners with Four! I get to work with him for a month after school on a assignment. I'm smiling so hard inside my hand right now so Four won't see that I feel like I might faint.

~):(~

The bell rings telling us it's time to go to the next period. When Four catches my arm. It's so warm and strong...

"So Tris, when do you want to meet up for the assignment?" He asks my sounding casual.

"Umm, I don't know, how's tomorrow after school work?" I ask him trying to sound casual but I hear my voice rise a little.

"Sounds great," Four smiles at me with a twinkly in his eye and turns away.

I'm silently screaming in my head. I gotta stop being such a girl!


	12. Chapter 12 Yay! okay not so much

**THIS IS GONNA BE SORTA OF SHORTER THEN I WOULD LIKE BUT THAT'S B/C I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING THIS WEEKEND (VISITED FAMILY) AND I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE UPDATING. BUT IM DOING IT FOR YOUZ! :D**

**Chapter: 11 or 12?**

The last bell just rang signaling for us to get our stuff from our lockers. I speed quickly towards my boring, dull locker and grab my stuff quickly out of it remembering I promised Marlene and Lynn I would do to a carnival with them that's in town. The reason why I have to hurry unlike those guys is I have to meet with the principal with..Uriah about the incident last week. I don't know why I have to go Uriah said It was because she saw me poking my head out of the bush or something stupid like that.

I get to her office and hesitate a moment before knocking on the door. On the third knock she answers showing Uriah in the back round sitting in a chair before her desk.

"Come in Miss. Prior and make yourself comfortable next to Uriah here." She motions for me to come in.

"Okay." I respond setting my bag down before I sit in the very stiff chair.

She takes a seat in her own staring at us a moment before she starts talking. "Do you two know why you're here today?" She asks us; mostly staring at Uriah though.

Uriah speaks first, "Well isn't it because of that day when I confessed my undying desirable love for you, then you gave me a kiss?" Uriah tells with a glint of amusement in his grin.

She exhales a deep breath looking hard to try and not roll her eyes. "Well that is _part_ of it." She smiles a slight smirk and crosses her hands.

Uriah stares at her confused in his expression. Still no idea why I'm here though...

"Then, what else is it?" He asks her saying it slowly; like he's afraid of what she'll say.

"Well Uriah, I've been checking out your grades because I know you want to stay on the football team. Though it seems you're failing both math and history class. As for Beatrice here as straight A's in both subjects." She smiles at me.

I think I know were this is gonna go... I'm gonna get stuck tuto- My thoughts are cut of by her annoying voice again.

"Yes Uriah, Beatrice here will be your new tutor!" She smiles hugely, "You'll start tomorrow right after school and I'll have to librarian check up on you two in the library to make sure you're actually studying and not goofing off."

Crap what my assay/assignment with Four!? _Great..._

"Have a good day you guys!" With that, she gets up and walks off out the door leaving me and Uriah together.

I'm just as shocked at Uriah looks. He's all embarrassed his face is flushed. He looks so cute like this!

"Hey new tutor," He says meekly. Shocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I say back giving him a shy smile. "So tomorrow I guess?"

"Guess so," he raises his brow. "Come on lets go meet the others at the carnival." he holds out his hand for me to take, so I do. "Hey if you want I'll take you on the motorcycle." he smiles a genuine smile. The smile I love.

"What are we waiting for!?" I says back excitedly.

Well maybe this will help me forget I'm his new tutor and I have to cancel on Four... Gawd really?


	13. Chapter 13 carnival!

**Chapter 13**

I make my way to Uriah's motorcycle that's waiting in the school parking lot. He hands me a helmet as I get on after him, making sure to hold on tight because just to annoy me he tends to go faster then what he should. He starts it up and we skid out. I feel the muscles contracting in his back as we go, he's quite muscular actually I guess that happens being on the football team.

"We're here," Uriah calls as we jump off.

I have no idea why Christina wanted to go to the carnival. I actually hate carnivals at that, they're so full of random people and sometimes they even have those petting zoos. I understand wanting to ride a horse but seriously who would enjoy petting a sheep or lama? "Yea, I can see that." I smirk at Uriah as I see Chris, Lynn, and Marlene run up to us with Shauna shortly jogging behind.

"You guys made it!" Marlene squeals running over to hug me.

Lynn just stands next to Christina as Shauna makes her way to us. We start talking about nothingness really, just those stupid chat fillers when Zeke and Four show up in Zeke's red Jeep Wrangler.

"Hey guys,"Four says while they make their way toward us. Zeke is slightly smirking for who knows why.

"Hey Four, hey Zeke." Shauna says going up to hug Zeke in a quick embrace.

I sneak a quick look at Four who turns out was staring at me. I blush a deep scarlet and look down at my boots. Also it's getting colder why did they pick now to go to the carnival?

"Okay, why we all out here when we could be in there having fun!?" Christina have screams.

We all turn around to start walking in when Zeke says something that I was wishing he wouldn't, "Hey why don't we have a friendly competition?" he smiles sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to disguise the shake in my voice.

"I mean, how 'bout we team up in groups of two and see who's first to go on every single ride here and meet back at the jeep."

Uh-oh well I know Shauna and Zeke are defiantly going to pair since they're a couple. And Marlene seems clingy to Lynn so that leaves me, Chris and Four. That's an odd number... But like always Christina reads my thoughts and says.

"Oh don't you guys worry that they is an odd number of us. I called Will and he should be meeting me in about two minutes." Chris says with an evil grin on her face.

I know her goal. It's to get me and Four alone together.

Why did Uriah decide to _not_ be part of this? Really... he said he had to go to the library and start studying. Which is certainly true if he wants to be on the team. But now I'm stuck with Four to be alone with for almost a whole day. Not that that's a bad thing but I don't know what's going to happen.

Eventually a couple minutes later like Christina said, Will showed up and partnered up with her. "Okay liked told, go on every ride, meet back at jeep winner gets a hundred bucks." Zeke recaps.

"So Four.. guess you're my partner in this thing." I smile shyly.

"Yeah, so what do you want to go on first?" he asks me.

"Umm how 'bout the Millennium Lint?" I respond. **( XD that's the name of Simon's band in City of Fallen Angels.)**

"Cool," We start walking in that direction.

"Hey you know how we have that thing to work on tomorrow after school?" I ask him.

"Yea," He nods.

"Well things happened and now I'm stuck helping Uriah study, so we're gonna have to reschedule if you don't care." I said with real sadness in my voice.

Four tensed up when I said Uriah's name, is he.. jealous? When did I get so popular to the point were I have boys getting jealous over me? I think I'm leaving in a dream and I hope to never wake up.

"Why are you studying with _him_?" I can tell he's trying to keep the strain out of his voice. It's so cute to see him get upset over this.

"Oh well the principal said that I have to be his tutor, and if not Uriah will get kicked off the football team."

"Oh I see," He says with more relief in his voice now that he knows I don't have a choice.

We make our way to Millennium Lint and hand the tickitier the tickets and get inside. As soon as we take off from the ground I can see Four's getting nervous. Oh my gosh, he's afraid of heights! He should have told me, I wouldn't have picked this one first if I had known.

"Are you okay?" I ask him sounding concerned.

"Umm,: he hesitates. "Yeah everything's cool." He takes in a deep breath and tries to smile at me but fails.

I sigh, "No you're not, you're afraid of heights. You should have told me!"

"Really, it's no big deal." he says half choking on his words when he looks down.

I feel terrible now, "Okay you can get through this." I say in my most soothing tone. "Just keep your eyes on me, and don't think about the ground."

He does exactly what I told him to do. I think he's relaxing a bit more because I can see the color coming back to his face.

I smiles at him and he smiles back. We make it safely back to the ground were we both get off. I'm careful to let Four get off first because I don't think he could stand another second up there.

"See you did it!" I say running up to him sitting beside him on the bench.

He looks up at me and stares deeply into my eyes. "Because of you." he half whispers.

We're only inches apart, close enough to just lean in and kiss each other in a single movement. Before I can say anything in response Four does something I didn't expect at all.

**DON'T YOU JUST LOVE SUSPENCE! I DO... SORRY NOT TO UPDATE AND IM NOT GOING TO SAY MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT ANYMORE. THIS IS THE SIZE THEY'RE GONNA BE FROM NOW ON UNLESS IT'S A SPEACIAL SOMETHING AND I HAVE a lot TO WRITE ABOUT :) I HOPE YOU LIKED! I LOVE READING REVIEWS SO THEY'RE ALWAYS WELCOMED! THANKS TO **_FANFICFOLLOWER_** FOR THE CARNIVAL IDEA. **


	14. Chapter 14 Good & Bad things today

**Chapter 14 (p.s sorry if it's the wrong chapter)**

**THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! WHAT'S SO UNEXPECTED? But first let me just say I think I did bad by making it at the carnival because I had high thoughts but now since their in public... Oh well! We still got Uriah ;) Okay and since I left you in suspense last time I bet you just dived right in so if you don't read this you better read the bottom ~note~ because im tired of repeating myself!**

"_See you did it!" I say running up to him sitting beside him on the bench._

_He looks up at me and stares deeply into my eyes. "Because of you." he half whispers._

_We're only inches apart, close enough to just lean in and kiss each other in a single movement. Before I can say anything in response Four does something I didn't expect at all._

In that moment all I can feel is Four's soft lips on my mouth, and the taste of sweet salt and passion. This is finally happening, the thing so simple as a kiss. My first kiss.. and that belongs now to Four. Unexpectedly I kiss him in return and take him by the hem of his shirt and pull him closer. He doesn't fight back so I take that as a good sign. He deepens the kiss at my response to him. I'm completely lost in a dream I could kiss Four all day if I could... Oh my gosh, we're in public!

I pull back quickly breathing heavily because I forgot to breath. Four just stares at me for what feels like forever and blushes a deep deep red.

"I'm sorry Tris, I.. I don't know what came over me to do that." He says looking at his shoe trying to hide his face.

'Aww! Don't be sorry, I love you I love you I love you your so sexy I love you!' umm if I actually said what I'm thinking right now I would be so embarrassed. Damn he's staring at you waiting to talk Tris! Say something!

"No, no, no, no." I say stuttering. You're such an idiot.. "Don't be sorry," I smile shyly.

He looks at me shocked that actually said that. Was it stupid to say? I can't believe what I said either, I look down at my shoes that way Four did to hide my face. The wind picks up and gently blows my hair cooling down my face. When did I get so hot?

"Hey guys, what you doing just sitting there?" Marlene says walking up to us. "Do you _want _to lose a hundred bucks?"

I totally forgot about the goal of this in the heat of the moment. "Are you okay there?" Lynn asks right beside her.

"Yeah, we're fine." Four covers with a smile, "Just sitting for a minute."

~):(~

We all eventually make it back to Zeke's jeep. My and Four just acted like nothing happened the rest of the time. We turned out not to be last after all, that was Will and Christina! But Zeke and Shauna were first. Zeke gloating, and Shauna shouting at him for dragging her onto the Twister Rings even though she threw up only a couple seconds before that. Shauna's the more mature type and Zeke's... well he's Zeke. I doubt they'll last.

Everyone cuts in four the hundred dollars to Zeke and Shauna who split it.

Tomorrow's Tuesday, they day that I have no idea what's gonna happen after my kiss with Four and me having to go to the library with Uriah to help him study. I only hope this doesn't turn out like one of those books were they're both jealous of each other.

_I always wondered what happened with Jake.. last I heard he'd went out with this girl named Gabrielle?_

Fudge.. I know Gabrielle.

**NOT TOO BAD A CLIFFY I HOPE. DID YOU LIKE THEIR KISS? SORRY IF IT WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED BEFORE, SO I WOULDN'T KNOW PLUS THIS ONE IS SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE A TON OF HOMEWORK 'IT' BEING MONDAY. HOPE YOURS IS BETTER THEN MINE! **

**XOXO ~BUMBBLEBERRIES (p.s try to guess my name :3 it begins with 'M' it's quite common actually.) **


	15. Chapter 15 Peter I'm pissed at u

**OKAY, I LIKE YOUR NAMES THAT YOU'VE BEEN GUSSING FOR ME AND SOME OF THEM ARE REALLY CLOSE! GUESS MY NAMES NOT ALL THAT COMMON, ANYWAYS I'LL GIVE YA A HINT: THE LETTER IN ONE OF THE WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT'S CAPITLIZED IS THE SECOND LETTER :)**

**Chapter: 15**

It's now Saturday, just a day ago Four kissed me at the carnival. I'm literally so anxious to see him again, I swear I can still feel his soft lips on mine... today is also the day I have to go and study with Uriah. I quickly slip out of my sweats and T-shirt and start dressing in my turquoise tank with my white ruffle shirt with straps I got from Hollister. With a pair of ripped jeans and my Ugg's.

I head out the door after I grab and apple and a bottle of Arizona sweet tea. I stare at my still unfinished car, I only have to pop the clutch and get to tires with a paint job and do the interior in my fine white leather. I sigh as I go past it just waiting for it to be finished, but for it to be finished I would need money. And to get money you need a job. I roll my eyes at myself and continue through the garage to my skate board that used to be Caleb's before he said 'it's too dangerous I could fall off and dislocate or fracture my skull,' that's so Caleb.

I'm just about to turn the corner of the second block away from the library where I'm supposed to meet him when I hear a little girl crying. I start to worry for her wondering what's going on because I don't see anybody older then a teenager around, I start to worry a little bit in the little girl's sake.

I start walking in the direction of her voice when I see a terrible sight I so wish I hadn't.

I see Peter, Eric, Drew, and Jake. _Jake? What the heck is he doing here!?_ All over this girl that looks to be only twelve or thirteen. What the crap is wrong with these guys to touch a little girl! I'm now pissed off.

I drop my bag and tea on the ground carefully to make sure they can't hear me cOming. I go over quickly and rip Peter off of her, getting a punch to my face.

"What the hell Tris?" He says when he notices it's me.

"What the hell to you!" I spit back, "What's wrong with you to do that to a little girl?"

When he hears me he just smirks while everyone else chuckles sheepishly. "Oh my dear Trissy," he rubs his hands together like he's about to have a meal. "We're just having some fun, didn't you see? We weren't going to _kill_ her."

I'm fuming.

I'm pissed

I'm furious

_I'm going to make his wish he hadn't ever said that or did that._

**SHORT? WELL YA SORRY BUT MY MOM JUST LEFT SO IM GONNA POST ANOTHER TONIGHT IF I GET TO MORE COMMENTS ALONE ON TIS CHAPTER :D ALSO THIS IS FOUR/TRIS! **


	16. Chapter 16 OFF TOPIC

**GUYS! HEY I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE A CHAPTER BUT I STARTED WORKING ON THIS because I WAS THINKING OF COOL NAMES.. AND THIS CAME OUT! I LIKE THEIR NAMES AND ATTITUDES. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT you THINK OF THEM, I'M THINKING OF STARTING A BOOK CALLED 'False Blood' I THINK IT WOULD BE REALLY INTERESTING! I WANTED TO POST IT ON MY STORY BECAUSE I THINK IT WOULD GET MORE NOTICEABLE! THANKS! **

**Catalina Forette**- Main character, snow white hair, curly, sparkling blue eyes, freckles, has a taste for danger, does anything that can help, petite, 15, daughter of Scerine Forette (mother) and Louwell Douckmar (father) is a vampire but doesn't know it yet, best friends since children Teagan Rhode. Can sense somethings wrong and somethings changing, getting weird cravings for rare steaks and can hear the pulse of everyone from a foot away.

**Scerine Forette**- Catalina's mother, dark hair, with a little wave, seam gray eyes, works as a waiter at _Samual's Cafe, _worries to much about her daughter, 37, skinny and tall, pale skin, dying from Cancer, divorced to Louwell Douckmar, secretly a Deranko (Deff: a race of off springs from all the way 1600s that are increasingly strong that were made to keep _Whomes_ safe)

**Louwell Douckmar**- Father of Catalina Forette and Brem Douckmar, slick black hair, little curl, blue eyes, is trying to make and new race of Deranko's but stronger and faster but has Hydra blood instead of Pegasus blood, never remarried,38, stole his 'son' from a women who was pregnant and dying, favorite saying: '_Wie u volg de voetstappen van de mensheid zich dus intelligant, en smart maar wie u volg de voetstappen_ _van de hel zelf is dan ook moedig en sterk' _(search in dutch, I made this saying too!)

**Brem Doukmar**- Son of Louwell Douckmart, birth mother is Juna Stark, injected with Hydra blood at 3 months old, is being trained to be the strongest Deranko of the new race, can really work a staff, weapon of choice is hand-to-hand combat, 16, tall and muscular, long curly dark brown hair, (Imagine Sam Claflin) ran away from Louwell after reading a journal about whats 'really going on' with him, in search for Catalina, lives now in England, is a vampire from Hydra blood.

**Teagan Rhode**- is Catalina's best friend, male, 16, hottest guy at school, muscular and tan, tall and fit, smart, is secretly inlove with Catalina and wants to be with her but is afraid of how she'll react to him since they've been friends for years, is a Whomes (Deff: normal people with out any special ability) is amazing with a crossbow, can tell somethings up with Catalina and her weird eating habits, and staying up at midnight, in kick boxing, lives in his own apartment in Chicago after being kicked out from his mother finding alcohol in his room.

**Codex Starir**- Well he's a person that you might want to rip his throat out after five seconds of meeting him, is an average Deranko, orphan after his parents died from fighting a Strigoi who was the leader of his undead clan and traded their lives for two of his bests, still searching for the 'bests', best friends with Glemmon Wertou who would die for him and the same for Codex, 17, lives in an enchanted old mid-evil castle that once belonged to ancestors of Quotealow the evil king of the 1800s, beautiful blue eyes, stunningly sexy, golden hair that curls, muscular and slim, cares more about others then himself, being arranged married to Trixa Courte when he turns 18, hates her to death.

**Trixa Courte- **getting arranged married to Codex Starir the love of her life, she knows he doesn't feel the same way but she doesn't give a crap she'll _make_ him, 14 (yes, they marry young) still hasn't grown fully into herself, on the smaller side, loose curly brown hair, green eyes, with fare skin, gets everything she wants, is a Deranko in training before she's allowed her own carved knife, knows exactly what she wants.. in this case, it's Codex.

**Delour Sortiea**- Is the more kinder, gentler type, 17, has soft hazel eyes, light brown hair that goes everywhere in his face, average size, intelligent and watches his enemies like a hawk, he sticks to the quote all Deranko's must get jammed in their head the whole time their in Derako age-school: _ Houd je liefde is ver zodat ze minder pijnlijk, maar uw vrienden te laten sluiten, omdat ze die wellicht kunnen bijdragen aan._ (Dutch also)

**Hailliegh Crou**- She's the most understanding of Codex of them all, she gets why and how he's always bitter and mean, she once to lost her brother Rodein to a beast of not our kind, 16, slim and tall, bright red hair, that's long and look like it's on fire, ancestor of Quotealow, she's not always excepted because of her blood, but she's born a Deranko, and she can kick ass just as the rest, female or not.


	17. Chapter 17 IM INCOURAGED!

**I HAVE FOUND MY INCURUAGE MENT TO KEEP WRITING! im sooo sorry I gave up for like a month but I can promise you I WILL have a new chapter up during my winter break (probably after the new year) I reread my whole story and I understand ur desire to read more -smirk **

**since I was cruel to not give u chapters I shall grant you a sneek peek:**

_I can't believe he just did that. After everything that we've been through, I thought he actually cared. Than I glance over at- . His eyes so full of caring and love, I think I know I've made a mistake. I don't even bother wiping the tears that flow from my eyes. When he says 'I love you.'_

GOOD? *i didn't wanna give u his name just to see you think :3


	18. Chapter 18 UriahKISS!

**Chapter: 18?**

I don't even know what to say right now as I star at Peter while I hear the foot steps of the girl running off. "Peter, I'm going to give u a ten second head start before I kill you, okay?" I say in my calmest voice but straining to not yell.

He just gives and evil laugh and turns to everyone else in his little 'gang', "Hey guys, are you afraid of this little tiny thing over here?" He smirks.

Everyone there just snickers and laughs but I look over at Jake and see him getting nervous some, I bet that's because he knows I'm in kick-boxing. Peter just snarls at me waiting to see what I'm gonna do. I walk up close to him so I'm just an inch away, when he hits me square in the face. Well that's gonna leave a mark, but it's just what I wanted. Now that he made the first hit I take my stance and kick out his legs from under him and punch him in the nose making sure I heard to satisfactory sound like a crack signaling I broke his noise. I hit and kick him repeatedly letting all my anger out on him like he's my punching bag. How dare he do that to a little girl? I know how scared she must have been because when I was about her age a guy like Peter tried the same thing on me. But lucky enough Caleb was just around the block and heard me scream.

I didn't realize I was crying and hitting Peter so much that he lost consensus a while ago. And I don't stop till I hear Uriah scream my name from a couple feet away. I turn to look up at him with tears soaking my eyes and me looking like a mess with Peter's blood on me. I finally break down and fall and sit on the cold hard concrete.

Uriah quickly comes over and holds me soothing my hair trying to calm me down after my emotional breakdown. We sit there for a few more minutes after I stopped crying, "Tris please tell me what happened. I was at the library waiting for a while when I finally decided that you must have forgotten to meet me today. When I saw you and-." He cuts off when he hears the ambulance's siren come wailing down the road.

I just sit in the warmth of his arms as they take Peter's limb body to the hospital. I did the total opposite of what coach Tori tells us to do, 'Violence is never the answer in any case unless self defense'. "Uriah, I'm sorry, I just.. just freaked out because he was touching that girl and-" I start sobbing again.

"Tris, Tris please look at me." He says in a calm voice, tilting my head up to his. "You can tell me what happened later after you've calmed down." I can see honest worry in his eyes which just makes me feel worse then ever.

~):(~

It was too late for Uriah to drive all the way to the other side of town to take me home so instead he just took me to his house after the whole scene that we still have not talked about yet. I sit in the cozy inside of his car as he runs into the 'Dollar Tree' to get milk he was supposed to grab on his way home.

"Hey is Zeke gonna be home too?" I ask when he comes back in.

"Erm, I'm not sure.." He says lowering his eyebrows, "I don't think so why?"

"Well, it's just.. It's bad enough you have to see me like this and it would be terrible for him to see me like this."

It takes him the whole car ride to his house and into his garage before we're parked before he answers me.

"Well don't worry bout it Trissy." He whispers, "You look gorgeous when you cry." He puts a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Looking into my eyes.

All I want to do right now is kiss him.

And that's exactly what happens...

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY, BUT I HAD SOME REQUEST TO UPDATE RIGHT NOW OR I'L BE KILLED. SO TO CALM THE CROWED I GAVE U THIS! -UR FUALT FOR THE CLIFFY **Panda Potato **AS MAY I QUOTE **'UPDATE SOON OR I WILL FIND U AND KILL U' **SO HARSH XD AND THANKS **Ydisbooksogood **AS MAY I QUOTE **'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE EVEN THINKING ABOUT GIVING UP! THIS STORY IS GREAT, OKAY?! ITS GREAT. IM SO GLAD THAT YOU DECIDED YOU WERE GOING TO CONTINUE AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY EVER AGAIN, I WILL SEND MY DOGS TO HUNT YOU DOWN. Thankyuuuu' **FOR MAKING ME WANNA RIGHT B/C I NOW FEEL LIKE MY STORY WAS LIKED :) ALSO LIKE I SAID I WILL GIVE A BETTER CHAPTER AFTER NEW YEARS SO BE PATIENT! AND TELL ME WHAT U WANT FOR CHRISTMAS XD IM INTERESTED**

**XOXO ~BUMBBLEBERRIES **


	19. Chapter 19 Must READ

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but it's seriously super duper important! Nit joking. I've been thinking for a while now that this story really isn't going anywhere. To me personally as the author if a book I'M writing doesn't catch my eye when I reread it, it's not a good story to just keep continuing if I don't even like it. I know I get amazing comments saying to update and all b/c you love it. Is it because you really love it? Or is it b/c I leave you at suspense and the end of the chapters and you wanna know how it ends to settle your mind? I truly believe the second option. Some more than others... I feel like it's a waste of time to keep writing this fanfic b/c in the end of allegiant Tris dies anyways. Plus tyhere is so many more Highschool Divergents out there! It feels overused. (Plus I'm on wattpad now my username's ~TheRandomBookLion~ feel free to check me out even though I have nothing up yet.) and I'm falling inlovce with one direction so im playing on do a fanfic on wattpad for them.

I'm sorry to all those dedicators. Feel free to take up what I left and keep writing in your won words :) I would love to read it just send me a message. And if you do do that I will give up all my rights to the work I have written and allow you to copy it if you chose too.

**Thx to all those out there! :) :) luv ya**


End file.
